


He looks Different

by probably_notcrying



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, How Do I Tag, Luffy Being Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29955786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/probably_notcrying/pseuds/probably_notcrying
Summary: After two years something about Sanji looks odd, but it's not bad! He just looks different.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 5
Kudos: 43





	He looks Different

Luffy loved mornings, especially if she was with her crew. She thought about the two years they had been separated and hoped she wouldn't need to make such a decision again. She loves her crew and after reuniting she only loved them more. It was early morning when she made her way to the galley. She really wanted to see Sanji and sure you could say it was food driven, but lately there has been something about him that caught her attention.

Sanji had been working on breakfast before Luffy was even wake. Sanji was always prepared for her constant pestering of food, but he didn't mind indulging her. It was common for her to wait for breakfast before her crew. The captain usually kept him company, but this morning was a bit odd. Luffy’s eyes have been trailing his every move, in efforts to please her, he placed a plate of food in front of her. “Consider this a snack, I’ll make you a more fulfilling breakfast, okay Captain?” Luffy flashed him a smile, “You’re the best Sanji!” The cook had to pause to thank the universe for this moment and soon after gathering himself he was fully prepared to make the best meal he could, all the while Luffy kept her gaze on him. 

Luffy had been rather quiet, as if the gears in her head were slowly moving. Luffy’s attention had been completely on Sanji, there was something about him that seemed different. Not in a bad way, he just looked different. She eyed him curiously as he had his back turned to her, he didn’t change much after two years but he did, if that makes sense. Minutes after eating her snack, she began to talk to Sanji as he cooked the other’s breakfast. She went on a tangent about how Hamm-Hancock urged her to grow her hair out, claiming she would look even cuter and how she’d be able to tie it back during a fight. This caught Sanji’s attention, Luffy had short hair when they first met and though she still kept it relatively short, he began to wonder how’d she look with her long hair. Luffy was quite beautiful, even with her skin covered in scars. She was often seen in too revealing clothing that only emphasized her wonderful physic, not that the cook minded, except the times he did. Sanji was lost in thought, Luffy was quite beautiful and if he was to factor in the addition of her long hair to it all, he’d have to protect her even more. Luffy starred as he muttered complaints and battle tactics? It wasn’t her intention to set him off, but she intentionally brought up that conversation with Hancock, was he upset that Luffy was friends with the pirate empress? Regardless Luffy moved closer and tried to reach his head. She rested her hands on the sides of his face, squinting her eyes, the gears in her head were slowly turning, and she tilted her head. Puzzled, she told him, “Y’know I’ve been thinking,” her eyes fixated on his hair, “you look different…” pausing to fix her words, “but it’s not bad, you’re still very pretty.” 

Pretty wasn’t the word Sanji wanted to be described as, he preferred handsome or attractive. He averted his eyes and released himself from Luffy’s grasp, “I wouldn’t say I’m pretty, you’re pretty, and I would be handsome or something,” he tried to compose himself, just a word and he was a blushing mess. Luffy shook her head, “Nope, you’re pretty, really pretty!” Again Luffy had managed to cup his face in her hands, sofly Sanji placed his much larger hands on hers, “thank you.” She giggled as she moved her free hand to push back his hair. She rarely saw him with his forehead showing and with that she figured out why he seemed so different, but she wouldn’t tell him that. Proud of herself she giggled to herself, “I think you’re the prettiest person I’ve ever seen!” And with that Sanji was glad he finished making breakfast because he was just about combusted.

Luffy laughed even more as the crew walked in to see her cook on the floor face down, “He’s fine we just talked a little.” And so breakfast went on, the crew didn’t bring up Sanji’s sudden change in appearance. Sanji placed their meals in front of them just like always, more enthusastic for the women and mockingly to the men, no one said a thing. Even Zoro held himself back from teasing swirly brow, only because his captain had that stupid love-cook face. He’d let it slide this time, but he’d be damned if dartboard did something stupid to his captain.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea has been plaguing my mind for a while after my friend had sent me the picture of Sanji with his forehead showing (it was a thing on tiktok for a while too lol). I have so much to say but I don't want to ramble, anyways I know i'm not too good at writing fanfiction, but I really want to improve! Regardless I really hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully it made sense, sometimes my thoughts are pure chaos... Anyways I would love if you left some feedback, kudos or even who your favorite one piece character is!  
> Anyways thank you for reading!
> 
> (edited: 3/11/2021)


End file.
